The Lawnmower Guy
by I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings
Summary: My parents are way to busy to mow the lawn...and if we're already talking about it to buy a lawnmower. My brother's don't always do their chores and I don't even know how to work a lawnmower. Therefore, we had to a hire a guy to mow our lawn. T to be safe


**Annabeth**

First day of summer, first day of lawnmower guy's work. He's scheduled to be here at eleven o' clock, and me being the only one awake out of my two brother's and I and my parents at work, I have to greet him. I sat outside on the steps of our porch in white jeans short shorts and a simple black tank top with white flip flops and sunglasses. I was readin one of my many architecture books when I noticed to legs walking up to me. I looked up at a buff guy with raven black hair and sea green eyes. "This is the Chase residence?" He asked. I noticed a lawnmower behind him. I put my book down and stood up.

"Yes it is, I'm Annabeth Chase, it's nice to meet you." I said and stuck my hand out. He shook my hand and I couldn't help but noticing how soft yet strong they were.

"So, any specific design you want me to cut the grass in, or just regular?" He wondered.

"Regular would be fine." I smiled at him. He was wearing basketball shorts, sneakers and a white muscle tank top.

"Alright, I'l get starting then." He smiled and walked towards his lawnmower. "I'm Percy by the way, Percy Jackson." He said as he led the lawnmower onto our front lawn. I sat back down and started reading as I heard the lawnmower's engine start up. I was in no hurry to get inside. I left a stack of pancakes and OJ for Matthew and Bobby on the table. I kept on reading and only when the engine of the lawnmower stopped I looked up. Percy wiped his forehead which I realized was sweating. "Do you mind if I..." Percy started while taking off of his shirt which was clinging to his body.

"No, it's fine. Would you like anything to drink?" I offered.

"Water would be nice." He smiled at me and I stood up. I walked into my air conditioned house and got a paper cup and filled it with water and ice. On the table was one large plate and two smaller plates left with nothing but crumbs. I could hear the TV noise and smiled while shaking my head. I walked back outside with the cup of water in my hand. I reached the porch and saw Percy mowing the lawn with his shirt off, showing off his toned abbs and I couldn't help but stare. Percy started looking up and I quickly averted my gaze. He stopped the lawnmower and walked towards me. I handed him the cup of water and he thanked me. His body was glistening with sweat. Once I looked at the lawn I realized he was practically finished and was probably just rolling the lawnmower around waiting for the water. "I finished." He beamed at me after chugging down the water.

"I noticed." I laughed.

"Can I, umm have another cup of water?" He asked sheepishly while nervously rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, do you want to come inside with me, or wait out here?" I asked.

"I kind of wanted to pour it down on me so I guess out here." He muttered.

"Alright." I said and got him a new cup of water. I watched as he poured it down his sweaty body. He then looked at me while smiling mischeivously. He bent forward and shook his head like a dog, spraying me with water. "You did not just do that!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I think I did." He smiled.

"Well, you asked for it." I exclaimed and walked towards the water hose. I pointed it at him and turned on the water. Before he could dodge out of the way he was hit by a strong stream of water.

"Hey!" He shouted and started chasing me with his wet bdy. He finally caught me and pulled me into a wet hug while shaking his head dripping water on me. We were acting like old friends but it wasn't wierd at all. We soon pulled away from eachotehr blushing.

"Annie's got a boyfriend, Annie's got a boyfriend!" I heard chants from the porch and my head swiveled to face my annoying twin brothers.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, my body already becoming dry from the scorching sun. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Percy smirking. I turned around and playfully smacked his shoulder. "Get back inside." I told the two.

"We want to play in the water with you." They sarcastically whined.

"Stop it and get back inside." I demanded while pointng at the open door. "Shut teh door behind you too." I added as they hung their heads and walked back inside slowly closing the door behind them. I turned back to Percy and he was smiling.

"There was a reason I slapped you earlier, not afraid to do it again." I warned him and then smiled at him

"Well, I have to go..." Percy began.

"Wait..." I said while removing a pen from it's perch behind my ear. I grabbed his left arm and wrote down my number. "Call me." I smiled and then he walked away.


End file.
